Mood fruit mishap
by coral crayon 26
Summary: A retelling of the pool scene from at your service where things go differently than the first time chowder tried to get the mood fruit


I own nothing. Chowder is owned by Cartoon Network. This is just a fan project and nothing more. In this case I did it just for a laugh. Enjoy.

Chowder was sneaking till he got to the back of the chair. While mung was serving as a distraction(by getting torn to shreds) chowder had to complete his mission, getting the mood fruit from endive. He saw her colossal, grody back. It was as tall as a mountain, but he knew he had to do it for mung, and the thrice cream reward for doing it. He felt the nervousness of the situation and the heat of the sun cause him to sweat, but he still pressed on and started to climb. Endive's skin felt like it was made of half rained mud. It was soft, but also lumpy and kind of gross to be around. He was already past the swimsuit bottom when he started to sweat even harder. He knew h had to keep going for mung, endive was laughing as chowder was half way up. The lack of eating in over 20 minutes was making him feel exhausted, yet he pressed on. It felt like it had been hours of hard work and climbing(or 3 seconds in real time) before chowder finally made it. He was now sweating from every pour in his body from being so close to the sun. He felt like he was in a shower of sweat. He felt tense, this was no or never to get the fruit. He slowly reached his hand over, his body roasting and losing more and more fluids. After swearing off a few dozen pounds, chowder smiled as he grabbed the mood fruit. But like a joyous day brought to a tragic end, his sweat formed a puddle beneath him and he slipped off, his hand slipping from the fruit. Before he reached terminal velocity, he managed to grab on to some rope.

"Phew." Chowder said as he hung on for dear life

The revelation hit him that this was endive and not a mountain, and he looked up to find it was actually the string to her bra. He tried to reach his other hand but slipped a bit as the knot started to undo itself. He desperately looked for something else to grab into but there was no hair or scab strong enough to hold him. Endive saw mung was getting his mustache ripped off which caused her to move forward to get a better look, causing her bottom to snag on the chair and for the string to come undone. Chowder's grip slipped from the string and he fell. He saw pure darkness and evil as he was getting closer to endive's exposed anus. He cried tears of misery as he fell in right as they became unstuck from the chair.

"Oh yes, rip him apart!" Endive said, too in the moment to realize her top fell off

Chowder survived, but he smelt something awful. It was an odor of desperation and chafing stretch marks. Chowder couldn't see as the bottom was so tight around endive's waist that no light could shine through. Chowder tried to get up until he felt something very soft and lard like. He tried to see if it was hers or his(given he's got so much fat he can't always feel it) but couldn't tell from the lack of vision. He got his answer(though he'd rather know in any other way than this) as the excitement from the moment caused endive to sit in such a position that immense pressure was put on her stomach. This caused her whole body to tremble and vibrate as something sinister moved through her body. Chowder was terrified as he knew what was coming. He tried to find a way out but it was no use, she was just to overweight. Chowder went silent as the vibrating fat from endive's butt checks grew louder and louder until at last, she farted. A wave of wind blasted out and chowder was pinned against her suit taking it all to the face. The gas was filling his nose like a vacuum, the smell of crab and a broken heart tapped together my petty rivalry rotting his insides. Desperate to escape and try anything, chowder grabbed what he was hoping another rope and not hair and pulled it as hard as he could. Sure enough, it was the strap holding her bottom together from the inside. With the knot released, chowder was free and blown into a column while endive stood up to witness the mung getting his bones grounded.

"Yes, oh yes." Endive said as she stood up, her bottoms falling to join her top

The infestation all turns around and we're shocked at what they saw. Endive was standing there, completely naked and unaware of it. Her flashing was causing them all to burn and melt, flowing down the pool filter and leaving mung a mangled mess in the water.

"What the, what happened to ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Endive screamed as she looked down and saw she was naked

"What is it Ms. Endi ahhhhhhh." Panini said as she saw her master's gigantic nudity and felt her eyes burst into flames.

Endive struggled to put her suit back on as chowder was puking from the smell of her toots. Once dressed, Endive grabbed what was left of mung(who didn't see her naked because his eyes were clawed out) and the fruit turned bright red.

"I don't know how you did it mung Dahl, but you will pay for that." Endive said as she went to get her sack of growtatoes from the cellar.


End file.
